Chris Thunderwrath
Chris Thunderwrath '''(クリス スンダーウラス,''Kurisu Sundaawurasu) ''is a young and extremely powerful mage who travels around Earth Land and destroys Dark Guilds, with most of the times being paid by some towns. Many people who came in contact with him think he is a heartless, cold person and while there is some truth in that, no one knows about his sad past that made him look like this. He uses mainly Lightning Magic Appearance Chris is a tall silver-haired individual at his 25 and has a short haircut and yellow eyes. He wears a jet black jacket that reaches down below his waist,and on the back of the jacket there is a wolf like being with lightning behind it and rarely does he remove it for battle. He wears inside a black suit that shows his muscular body. He wears also black sun glasses, jet black trouser, black shoes and jet black leather fingerless gloves; in his neck he is wearing a gold necklace with a cross handed angel on it. Personality In his youth, Chris was an extremely kind hearted and cheerful boy and struggled to become stronger in order to help the monk order that took him under its wing since he was a baby. Many people had to tell about his gentle and easy going nature. However, after the monk Order fell, he changed completely. He developed an undying hatred for dark guilds and for the infamous guild Raven tail, more specifically its master Ivan Dreyar as the main reason of his Order’s demise. He tries to become as much stronger as possible on his own and despises those who oppress the weak like dark guilds do and has no qualm of exterminating them. Those who see him believe he is heartless and cold, the truth is that while he is ruthless towards dark mages and can kill them without remorse, he has huge ethical and moral values .One thing that can really enrage him except dark mages and those that bully the weak is seeing someone hurt children. When he sees someone mistreating kids, he remembers the kids in the Order that were killed and when he gets angry he won’t stop until the ones who mistreated them are dead. Despite his cold and lone wolf personality, he wants deep inside to belong somewhere and connect with people, but he is afraid that the tragedy he experienced in his past will befell those close to him and so he prefers solitude. Magic and Abilities '''Master hand to hand Combatant: '''Because he grew in an Order of monks that specialized in combat, Chris has become a specialist of hand to hand combat. Each time he fights someone he uses many styles of hand to hand combat in order to test their physical abilities and overall skill and then act accordingly. When he wants to kill someone, he uses a style that focuses on pressure points but there are times that he uses pressure point attacks in order to paralyze and interrogate someone. He is so experienced in hand to hand combat that he can defeat a dozen of people at once and also other skilled close combatants. '''Immense Reflexes: Chris possesses extremely sharp reflexes that helped him avoid many attacks and spells in his mage career and some from very close range .His speed is also great enough that he could catch up with mages that used speed boosting magic, all without using his lightning magic. Enhanced Strength: '''Chris possesses amazing strength and his most prominent display of it was when he was able to catch a huge muscular man by the hand and throw him down on the ground and making him feel pain. Also, he was able to block the magic enchanted punch of a dark mage with ease. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Chris has incredible durability; he has taken a lot of physical and magic blows in his life with many of them from powerful enemies and could still continue fighting. All that has to do with the harsh training he went through in the Order since he was a little kid that made his body extremely durable. He took a unison raid of Hawk and Ember along with a piercing attack of Roxanne and he was only slightly injured. '''Immense Magical Power: '''One undeniable truth about Chris is that he possesses a monstrous amount of magical power that manifests itself in the form of electricity. When he exerts his magic power it manifests as electric streams that surge through the surrounding area. His magic power is so high that is considered S-class and possibly higher. '''Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell. Chris Thunderwrath uses this as his main form of magic and is considered by many an expert user of it. Even though the monks couldn’t teach him spells due to their death, Chris has read books and developed all his spells on his own. Spells * Lightning Body: A spell that’s common between lightning mages. Chris can turn his body to electricity and gain intangibility, great speed and also the ability to damage his enemies through such method. *'Lightning Call' (雷コール, Kaminari Kōru): A basic and simple spell of lightning magic that allows the user to make lightning appear from almost anywhere and hit anyone in the user’s sight. Chris usually uses that spell in combination with his Heaven eyes is order to not let anyone escape from him. *'Lightning Lance '(雷ランス, Kaminari Ransu): Chris uses this spell by gathering magic energy in his hand and it is formed like a lance that then throws at his enemies. It has amazing speed and has also both piercing and explosive properties. Some people have called him Zeus as in the mythical god of lightning due to the way his spell is formed and executed because Zeus was known for holding lightning bolts. *'Electric Paralysis '(電気麻痺, Denki Mahi): A spell that Chris uses in order to prevent any escape or finish someone easier. He generates electricity in his hand in the form of an orb that throws at his enemy, when the electric orb hits someone it cancels the electric signals of the brain to the limbs and as a result the afflicted target becomes paralyzed and can only be healed if Chris does the spell one more time. *'Lighting Suit '(雷スーツ, Kaminari Sūtsu): A spell in which Chris releases electric magic energy that envelops his body and when it ends he is covered by electric magic energy that swirls in his hands, legs and body. This spell is used to further his offensive and defensive abilities, the electricity around him reduces the effectiveness of spells that may come in contact with him and increases the damaged of his punches and kicks. *'Lightning Boost '(雷ブースト, Kaminari Būsuto): Another enchantment spell that Chris uses along with Lightning suit, when he uses the spell he expels lightning magic energy that he sends upwards and then he is stroked by it. That lightning energy then goes to all his muscles and nervous system increasing their electric pulses and that has as result increased attack speed and strength increase. While the effects of that spell can stuck up, he can’t use it more than three times because he then becomes extremely fatigued and there is also the danger of damaging his body internally. Lightning-Make (雷光の造形魔法ライトニング・メイク, Raitoningu Meiku lit. Lightning Molding Magic): Lightning-Make is a Caster Magicand Molding Magic, as well as a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic that utilizes the element of lightning to create various constructs in accordance with the caster's willpower and imagination. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Description Lightning-Make is a newly created Magic as the concept behind the magic was often derailed as impossible and simply ineffective by many magicians. However thanks to a certain electrifying philosopher, the dream has ceased being nothing but a meme and now magicians are capable of forming various constructs such as weaponry and other supplementary items to fight against their opponent or maneuver around. In any case, when inducing the activation sequence for Lightning-Make, the caster focuses their energies intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano; from here, the caster, through their mental commands alone, modifies the conceptional properties of those arcane properties as to transmogrify their very existence into that of electrons, which are a subatomic particle, with a negative elementaryelectric charge and may move almost at the speed of light. Electrons are known to take part in various fundamental interactions, not limited to but including gravitational, electromagnetic, and weak interactions, constantly generating electricity that powers various appliances such as radios, motors, and many other things. In accordance to their willpower, the caster is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that they wish, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning; however, unlike the more traditional Lightning Magic, the caster will begin to move the electrons that they manifest through the modification of their magical power and eternano, maneuvering and shaping them to the point that they are compacted tightly together but are still able to move around in a relatively free manner. By doing this, the user is able to manipulate the newly highly-malleable lightning in accordance to their thoughts, feelings, and imagination, enabling it to transition into an entirely new form, reshaping it into whatever they can imagine. Casting Methods *'Dynamic Lightning-Make' (実降・雷光の造形魔法ダイナミック・ライトニング・メイク, Dainamikku Raitoningu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Lightning Molding Magic): Dynamic Lightning-Make is the second form of Lightning-Make Magic; it involves Chris creating familiars forged from electricity. These familiars are formed when he focuses more magical energy into the formation of his Lightning-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, Chris can manifest them from his magic seal- these electrical beings take upon a yellowish-white colouration and emit a small discharge of electricity. Chris mostly uses this style to create beings such wolves and due to his skill they display great abilities. Spells *'Raiju Pack: '''One of the reasons Chris is called the Beast of Lightning. By taking an unknown pose, he can create a pack of wolves made of lightning. Said wolves are very fast and each bite or slash will electrocute the enemy and usually attack in unison. Due to them being made of electricity, they can detect the bioelectricity emanated by the human body and so sneak attacks or invisibility don't work and finally, they can become attuned to a person's bioelectric signature and track him down even among many people as Chris claims. '''White Magic' (白魔法 Shiro Mahō) is a Caster Magic. Description White Magic is a Magic that, while other functions and uses remain unknown, has the capacity to cancel out Black Magic such as Seith Magic. Also, it is effective against evil spirits, beings of darkness and even demons while also negating their abilities at certain situations. Spells · Holy Barrier: '''An unnamed spell in which Chris draws a circle and raises his two fingers. When an evil being such a demon for example steps inside even for a second, it activates and traps it while also negating its powers. '''Heaven's Eye (天眼 Tengan) is a Caster Magic and a type of Eye Magic. Heaven's Eye is a form of Eye Magic which allows the user to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. Chris uses this along with his lightning call spell in order to strike anyone hiding from him. Equipment '''Gale reading glasses: '''Chris's glasses are in fact gale reading glasses that allow incredibly fast reading, a use he really has a need for. '''Chris's necklace: '''Chris possesses a gold necklace depicting a cross armed angel which is a memento from his deceased Monk Order. Said necklace offers protection from mind manipulation, dark magic and shikigami transfiguration. Trivia * Chris's name is based on a friend of the author. * Author wanted to create an edgy supporting character with dark past that is off to a path to revenge set by the main villain.